Sonrisas Falsas
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Naruto pensó que no podía ser más feliz, pero la vida se encargo de mostrarle lo contrario. Hinata apenas comenzaba a vivir pero una jugada del destino cambió el curso de su existencia. Ambos se encuentran heridos pero una persona en común hará que juntos encuentren una pequeña luz en el camino. Para el 'Torneo de Fics' de Irresistible Naranja. Primera ronda.


**Sonrisas Falsas**

Este es un One-Shot participante en el TORNEO DE FICS del grupo IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

1ª Ronda. Rivales: Sofía Sánchez y Aimeé Castañeda.

Las tres (incluyéndome) tenemos por pareja: NaruHina, aunque con diferente género. En mi caso: es Hurt/Comfort.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son la gran obra de Kishimoto-sensei. Y jamás tendré la intención de lucrar con ellos.

**Sonrisas Falsas**

"_Que tan trastornada debe estar una persona para aferrarse a un mundo lleno de realidad sabiendo que tiene la posibilidad de crear uno como más le convenga"_

-Que día más bello, un cielo totalmente despejado y los rayos del sol brindando calor a la superficie –

- Bien, ahora que ya disminuyó el trabajo tengo la oportunidad de dormir más.

- Y… ¿Qué tal tu día? –

…

El director del Sanatorio de Konoha practicaba sus diálogos de persona recuperada. Había tomado la decisión de actuar como tal para evitar las excesivas preguntas de preocupación, que su único motivo eran hacer parecer cortés a la persona que las pronunciaba. Y que en cambio en él, tenían el efecto de recordarle que tan miserable era su existencia.

Después de aquel incidente, la idea de suicido había pasado por su mente, pero recordó que había más de una persona que lo necesitaba, más de una familia que buscaba su ayuda para auxiliarlos a reencontrarse "todos juntos" con la normalidad.

Y maldijo aquel día en el que descubrió su vocación como Psiquiatra, pero a su vez, lo agradecía, ya que gracias a ella, por un poco tiempo de su vida, pudo jactarse de ser completamente feliz, y resultaba irónico recordarlo, ya que para él se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en una vida pasada… una muy lejana. Pero la realidad era que solo habían pasado dos años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hace 5 años Naruto llegó a ese lugar, hace 5 años había en él un gran deseo por vivir, pero lo más importante: hace 5 años fue cuando la conoció por primera vez, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se hicieran amigos, tal vez por la gran habilidad empática de él, o por la gran nobleza de ella, o simplemente fue cosa del destino. Por lo que fuese, podía decir que hace 5 años, pasaron de ser compañeros de trabajo a unos verdaderos amigos, después de eso, descubrió que la veía como algo más que eso, por ello, enorgulleciéndose de ser suficientemente valiente y sincero con sus emociones, le confesó a ella sus sentimientos._

_¡Inmensamente feliz había sido! Al escuchar a Sakura correspondiéndole. Y así después de un año de conocerse, habían transitado de la amistad, a una relación de pareja. Fueron poco más de dos años en los que convivieron como amantes no solo uno del otro, sino también de su profesión, ambos como doctores de aquel lugar trabajando juntos para ayudar a quien lo necesitara._

_Los dos eran demasiado impacientes, bastante apasionados y suficientemente atrabancados, por ello, después de dos años de conocerse, y apenas poco tiempo de ser pareja, decidieron casarse. En aquel tiempo Naruto había pensado que no podía ser más feliz._

_Pero se había equivocado, porque una vez más la manera acelerada en la que ellos amaban vivir, después de casi 4 años de haberse conocido, y tan solo dos años de vivir juntos, le habían traído una alegría aún más inmensa. Una emoción que no podía compararse con nada: la alegría de formar una familia y la emoción de ser padres._

_No podía pedirle nada más a la vida. O al menos eso había pensado por un momento, hasta que el destino le demostró lo contrario, haciéndolo implorar, sufrir y llorar por un favor, un milagro. Nunca sabrá porque no fue escuchado, lo único que sabe es que Sakura no estaría más junto a él, ella no se llevó su felicidad con ella; ella era su felicidad. Alguien le había puesto punto final a su historia, mencionando por última vez a su amada y olvidando agregar a la trama a su pequeño bebé._

_Porque el destino había sido tan despiadado que no solo se llevó a Sakura, sino que además que al hijo de ambos no le dieron la oportunidad si quiera de vivir. A veces le gustaba consolarse pensando que al menos, su hijo no tendría que sufrir por la falta de su madre. Naruto mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era la vida sin padres. Y también, si es que existe un cielo, o cualquier lugar a donde van las personas que fueron buenas (porque su amada Sakura había sido demasiado buena) al menos, no estaría sola, tendría a su hijo para que le hiciera compañía y no tuviera que estar padeciendo como él._

_Naruto se reconfortaba por ello, porque conocía tan bien a Sakura, que sabía que si los papeles se hubieran invertido, y él se hubiera ido junto a su hijo, su pobre amada caería en la locura. De hecho, él lo consideró, pero por desgracia, él no era tan frágil como ella, y sabía que a su Sakura le tenía demasiada confianza para encargarle seguir adelante con la misión de ambos. _

_Y así lo hizo, se permitió dejar solo unos días alejado del mundo, se encerró solo en aquella casa que antes estaba llena de amor, y ahora solo había espacio para la soledad, solo para deprimirse lo más que pudiera, llorar todo lo que sus ojos fueran capaces, odiar todo lo que su corazón le permitiera y morir, morir junto a ellos. Después de casi un mes, decidió que era la hora, la hora de aparentar ser normal, la hora de fingir que estaba bien. Pidió disculpas a su esposa y a su hijo por mostrarles ese lado suyo, y continuo con su existencia, porque eso sí, ya no era vida._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Después de ese tiempo, hizo su labor tan excelentemente, que no habían tardado en nombrarlo director del sanatorio, lo cual dejó asombrado a muchos, ya que a su relativamente corta edad de 28 años había logrado el puesto que normalmente se alcanzaría después de los cuarentas._

-Etto… Naruto-sensei – Habló de repente una de las doctoras.

- Dime – Contestó amablemente.

- Quisiera hablar con usted… ¿tiene tiempo? – Le preguntó aquella doctora de cabello rubio.

- Claro, pasa – No había emoción alguna en su voz, nunca la había, solo amabilidad.

- Vera… debido a problemas personales, tengo que mudarme de la ciudad y… ya he encontrado empleo en donde me voy a vivir – Le explicó algo apenada.

- Ya veo, y… ¿Cuándo te iras? – Pregunto sin afán de interés más que el que exigía su puesto como Director.

- La próxima semana, pero… si quiere puedo quedarme hasta que encuentren mi remplazo – Sugirió.

- No te preocupes, puedes irte cundo lo necesites, sabes perfectamente que encontrar un remplazo nos puede llevar mucho tiempo, y no me gustaría retrasarte en tus asuntos – Le contestaba el rubio – Yo me encargaré de cubrir a tus pacientes en los que encontramos el remplazo -

- Pero… - Decía preocupada ella.

- Vamos, aunque tiene unos años que no estoy frente a pacientes, no quiere decir que ya se me ha olvidado ¿No crees? – Le dijo tratando de despreocuparla.

- No, no quise decir eso – Dijo preocupada por haberlo ofendido.

- Te preocupas demasiado, podremos arreglárnoslas aquí – Le dijo con una sonrisa muy convincente.

- Esta bien Naruto-sensei… Muchas gracias por su comprensión – Agradeció la mujer antes de levantarse.

- Gracias a ti por tu interés en este hospital – Le respondió el gesto de amabilidad – Cuando puedas tráeme la relación de tus pacientes y… buena suerte – Le deseó antes de que ella saliera.

- Gracias Naruto-sensei, es muy amable – Le dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de aquel incidente lo demás ocurrió con tranquilidad. Y así siguieron los demás días, hasta que llegó el último día de la semana y el último día de labores de aquella doctora, pasó a su oficina disculpándose por no acudir antes.

Analizó los documentos que le había dejado ella, y supuso que su tardanza se debió a que se había tomado el tiempo en ordenar todo, ya que cada uno de los archivos de cada paciente estaba perfectamente organizado: datos personales, datos de la familia, historial, control de medicamentos y horarios e incluso comentarios personales entorno a la evolución de cada paciente.

Naruto estaba realmente interesado en ponerse al corriente con cada uno de los casos, por ello permaneció toda la tarde y parte de la noche leyendo aquellos expedientes. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, sin embargo, no le perturbó, puesto que estaba completamente consiente que no tenía motivos para irse a su casa. De tal manera que decidió dar un paseo por las instalaciones y olvidarse de su puesto como director para retomar su rol como doctor.

Nunca imagino que el simple hecho de caminar por aquellos pasillos le llenaría de un poco de paz, una que no sentía desde hace algunos años. A causa de la noche, todo era silencio, a excepción de sus pasos resonando por los pasillos. Se encontró con algunas enfermeras acompañando a los pacientes de vuelta a su habitación, uno que otro doctor dirigiéndose a la salida y otros pocos entrando apenas a su turno. Contesto cordialmente a aquellos que se tomaban la molestia de saludarlo, pero por suerte, no fueron muchos. La mayoría le daba su espacio y eso le agrado.

Llegó a la cafetería en busca de una bebida caliente, después de comprarla, se dirigió a una de las mesas más apartadas en busca de distraerse, sin embargo, no había muchas opciones, el lugar estaba en silencio, y completamente vacío, o eso pensó hasta que apuntó su mirada al otro extremo de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no era el único en aquel lugar.

Se trataba de una joven, de cabello largo y negro que adquiría un tono azul con el contacto de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana a un lado de ella. Estaba sentada leyendo un libro y por un momento se preguntó cómo era que nadie se había percatado de su presencia, la hora de visitas termina a las 6 de la tarde y… definitivamente ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde.

Se puso de pie con la intención de dirigirse a ella y averiguar que estaba haciendo ahí, pero al hacerlo tuvo una mejor vista de ella. Estaba sentada con los pies sobre el asiento en posición de loto, y finalmente observó que estaba vestida con una de las batas blancas destinadas para los pacientes. Así que era una paciente, suspiró, pues al parecer, tanto tiempo encerrado en esa oficina, lo estaba afectando a tal grado de no poder distinguir a una persona que la sociedad consideraría "normal" y una que "no lo es"

Caminó hacia ella para indicarle que era mejor que regresara a su habitación, pero antes de que el llegara, una enfermera se adelantó a él y tomó a la chica del brazo para llevarla a lo que el supuso sería su habitación. La joven no opuso mucha resistencia, dejándose llevar por su acompañante, eso sí, sin abandonar la lectura.

Al día siguiente, Naruto procedió a iniciar sus labores como doctor, entró a su oficina, se colocó su bata, tomó cada uno de los expedientes de sus nuevos pacientes y salió en busca de ellos.

Se trataban solo de 6 personas: dos chicos con esquizofrenia, Sasuke y Gaara solo el primero de ellos mostraba en ocasiones actitudes agresivas, Shikamaru y Hinata con dos casos de depresión, por lo que estaba en los expedientes, el chico podría "integrarse a la sociedad" muy pronto, mientras que el caso de la chica era muy incierto, un niño con trastorno de personalidad múltiple llamado Konohamaru y finalmente un joven recién ingresado que aún se desconocía su caso, la única información disponible era su nombre: Sai.

A Naruto le entristeció un poco el ver que la mayoría de sus pacientes tenían su misma edad, y por asares del destino estaban condenados a vivir ahí, ya que, aunque tanto doctores como enfermeras se esforzaban en que ellos se sintieran cómodos, nunca se iba a igualar al calor de un hogar.

Al primero que visitó fue al niño, el cual a pesar de estar en ese lugar se le veía muy alegre, por lo que pudo estar un poco más tranquilo, incluso había simpatizado con él fácilmente, a tal grado de que al salir de su habitación, el niño lo llamo "Onii-sama" y por una vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña e imperceptible, pero real.

Continuó con el recién ingresado, le realizó algunas pruebas para determinar un diagnóstico, pero al parecer aquel joven se percataba de lo que él trataba de hacer y oponía "resistencia", lamentablemente para él, se había topado con el persistente Naruto Namikaze. La actitud de ese tal Sai no le terminaba de convencer, tenía la intuición de que solo estaba actuando, pero él jamás se permitiría dictaminar algo a base de simples percepciones propias. Pero tenía que admitir que le agradecía a aquel chico que le pusiera tal reto, ya que en mucho tiempo no se enfrentaba a uno, Psiquiátricamente hablando.

Pasó a visitar a Sasuke, el cual se limitó a ignorarlo mientras él se presentaba como su nuevo doctor. La actitud del Uchiha lo irritó, no sabía porque, simplemente tenía deseos de hacer que le prestara atención. Fue en ese momento en el que se percató que no volvería a dedicarse únicamente a los asuntos de oficina, se estaba olvidando de cómo actuar ante esas situaciones.

En el caso de Gaara, fue un poco más sencillo, al parecer el chico era muy pacifista y aunque Naruto sabía que no le estaba prestando atención, al menos él se tomó la molestia de fingir que lo hacía.

En el caso del chico Shikamaru, después de hablar con él, se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar en ese lugar, de hecho no pudo contenerse el decirle que lo que él tenía era un caso de flojera extrema, a lo que su paciente no pudo evitar reír y felicitarlo por ser el primero en darse cuenta. Naruto le dijo que lo iba a dar de alta, pero después de varias "negociaciones" el joven Nara convenció al doctor Namikaze dejarlo permanecer ahí hasta el término del mes.

Y por último visitó a Hyuga Hinata. Tocó pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que entreabrió la puerta para avisar que entraría. Al ingresar a la habitación se encontró con la misma chica que había visto la noche anterior sosteniendo el mismo libro de aquella ocasión. Esta vez pudo verla más de cerca, notó la claridad de su piel, sus finas facciones y sobre todo, esos ojos perlas que se concentraban en la lectura.

-Buenos días Hinata... ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Le preguntó tratando de hacer notar su presencia.

- Ya lo hizo – Le respondió distraídamente sin apartar la vista de las páginas.

- Si, lo siento, pero si te molesta, puedo llamarte de otra manera – Le respondió amablemente.

- Porque habría de molestarme, así me llamo ¿No? – Le contestó.

- Muy bien, entonces, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y seré tu nuevo doctor –

- ¿Otro? – Preguntó aparentemente curiosa.

- Lo dices como si fuera uno de tantos, ¿Cuántos doctores has tenido aparte de mí? – Le pregunto tratando de hacerla hablar más.

- Solo dos doctoras – Respondió.

- Lo ves, no es mucho – Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Esta vez Hinata levantó la mirada para observarlo, y no se esperaba encontrarse con unos ojos como los del Namikaze que la atraparon completamente. Y pensó a su favor que el lado positivo de ser considerada "loca" es que podía mostrar esas reacciones, perderse en una mirada y no tener que sentir vergüenza o dar explicación al respecto.

Por su parte Naruto permaneció en silencio, siendo consciente de que la chica lo estaba analizando y a su vez, el intentó descifrar lo que aquellos ojos como la luna intentaban decir. No sabía porque, pero le daba la impresión de que intentaban ocultar algo.

-¿Por qué ríe si realmente no tiene ganas de hacerlo? – Le preguntó la Hyuga después de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-No sé de qué hablas – Le respondió sin dejar ver lo sorprendido que estaba ante el razonamiento de la chica.

- Se ríe exactamente igual a como yo lo hago, y yo reconozco que desde hace mucho perdí los deseos de reír, solo lo hago… - Comenzó a hablar.

-…Porque así debemos ser – Termino la frase el doctor.

- Así es – Aceptó ella – Le recomiendo que no lo vuelva hacer, si se acostumbra a las máscaras, al final ni siquiera usted se recordará a sí mismo – Le dijo antes de regresar su vista a aquel libro.

Naruto no pudo contestar nada, se quedó asombrado de que una chica que apenas y sabía su nombre lo conociera incluso mejor de lo que el mismo lo hacía.

-Entonces… no te parece que tú también deberías seguir tu consejo, ya que dijiste que tú también lo haces – Le respondió después de un tiempo.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó volviendo a mirarlo – Eso es lo que hago – Le respondió con una mira muy segura – Yo busco olvidarme de mi misma, por eso sonrió – Le dijo con una sonrisa de aquellas de las que estaban hablando.

- Yo también Hinata – Le respondió con la misma falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Realmente es un doctor? – Le preguntó de repente – Porque yo diría que se asemeja más a la condición de paciente que la de Psiquiatra – Le dijo de repente – A menos que esté actuando como loco para analizarme – Sugirió alzando una ceja.

- Tal vez tienes razón en ambas teorías – Le respondió el rubio – Con una buena actuación es fácil permanecer en el lugar que mejor nos convenga ¿No lo crees? – Le dijo en el mismo tono sugestivo que ella había utilizado.

- Supongo que si – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que estaba tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna ante sus palabras.

- Quisiera quedarme más tiempo… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Más formalismos? Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa – Le respondió ella.

- No, esta vez lo digo enserio – y realmente lo hacía – Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y supongo que tú también – Le dijo.

- Supongo – Respondió ella – Me cae bien – Agregó cuando el ojiazul comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta.

- Gracias por el formalismo… - Le respondió con la misma sonrisa

- De nada – Reconoció ella.

- Y gracias por tan excelente actuación – Agregó él antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a la ojiperla asombrada.

Hinata por un momento se quedó perpleja, no podía creer que ese doctor de hubiera dado cuenta de su farsa, esa que había diseñado desde hace algunos años. No se lo explicaba, ya más de 6 años y nadie se había percatado, o bueno… tal vez la primera doctora que tuvo tenía sus sospechas, pero nunca logró confirmar nada. Y en cambio este hombre en menos de una hora la había descubierto. Debía reconocerle que era excelente en su materia.

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué es lo que haría ese doctor? Porque estaba segura que si en poco tiempo la descubrió, tampoco tardaría en encontrar las pruebas para demostrar su "cordura" Y eso si no lo podía permitir, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar a donde estaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Comenzando por aquel incidente que la llevó ahí. Todo empezó hace 12 años, cuando apenas tenía 16 años. Salió con sus amigas a una tarde de cine, todo había transcurrido normalmente, compraron palomitas, vieron una película de terror, ella gritó, sus amigas rieron, terminó el filme, bromearon, esta vez ella les hizo compañía en las risas, sin imaginarse que sería la última vez que lo haría. Llegó el momento de que cada quien regresara a casa, el día comenzaba a tornarse obscuro, se despido de todas y cada una y caminó hacia su casa._

_La pobre chica tenía la mala maña de permanecer horas en los aparadores de las tiendas, e incluso una que otra vez entró a la tienda a medirse alguna prenda o unos zapatos, prometiéndose a sí misma regresar al día siguiente por ellos. Por esa razón no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que cada vez el número de locales cerrados aumentaba. Apretó el paso, comenzando a sentir un frío que en un principio atribuyó a las condiciones del clima, pero no se imaginó que era una alarma que su cuerpo emanaba al sentirse en peligro. _

_Ya no estaba lejos de casa cuando sintió unos pasos tras de ella, se tranquilizó a si misma pensando que simplemente se trataba de un peatón más, alguien que al igual que ella, se le había hecho tarde. Sin embrago no era así, esa persona tenía en mente otras cosas, cosas que no la harían llegar a casa, al menos durante algunas horas._

_Llegaron a una bifurcación, el lado derecho conducía a una calle sin iluminación, el izquierdo el camino a casa. Se sintió aliviada al ver como esa persona se comenzaba a orillar hacia la derecha y ella hizo lo mismo pero hacía la izquierda. Pero al llegar al punto donde ambos caminos se unían, solo pudo sentir como era succionada por la obscuridad._

_No es necesario describir lo que ese hombre hizo. No es difícil de imaginar el escenario: un callejón en tinieblas, un hombre, una jovencita de 16 años, gritos y nadie que los escuchara. Solo podría agregar que no fue solo una vez, fueron al menos 3 las que ella recuerda antes de quedar inconsciente._

_Después de eso, solo recuerda cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación completamente blanca e iluminada, exactamente opuesta al escenario anterior. Por un momento pensó que estaba en el paraíso, de acuerdo a sus creencias, pero después de unos minutos de conciencia, se dio cuenta de que no era así, ya que se sentía completamente dañada, obviamente ultrajada, vacía y si vida, por lo que sabía que seguía existiendo. Ya que de acuerdo a su doctrina, en el paraíso, lo único que se debe y puede sentir es paz y nada más que eso._

_Salió del hospital, su cuerpo había sanado físicamente, pero no así su corazón, ni mucho menos su alma. Compadecía a su familia, ya que por más que trataban de consolarla y curar sus heridas ella no podía dejarse, simplemente no podía. Después de un año de ver a su madre llorar, su padre discutir con todo el mundo, y a su hermana bajando la mirada tratando de consolarla a ella y a los demás, la respuesta llegó, encontró la forma de parar su sufrimiento, y sobre todo el de su familia, de hecho había muchas respuestas, todo dependía de lo que ella prefiriera. _

_Agradeció al destino que la dejara escoger, y primero optó por una opción muy romántica y pacifista. Con sigilo busco su objetivo: pastillas para dormir, y sin dudar un solo segundo colocó cada una en su boca. Pensó que lo había logrado, tomó todas y cada una de ellas, regresó a su recamara y se recostó hasta que el sueño la venció._

_De nuevo pensó que estaba en el paraíso, todo era blanco, pero un molesto pitido le confirmo el fallo de su misión, por lo que tuvo que esperar más. Y una vez más en casa, lo volvió a hacer, esta vez necesitaba algo más rápido, se le ocurrían algunas opciones pero implicaban sangre, y lo que menos quería era dejarles un recuerdo escarlata a su familia, por ello optó por algo similar a la primera vez: veneno. Pero claro, esta vez ni siquiera se acercó al objetivo, su primo la sorprendió exactamente después de que ella lo ingiriera, haciendo que el "rescate" fuera relativamente sencillo._

_Su último intento consistió en algo más radical, algo que incluía una silla y una soga, pero esta vez le había tocado a su hermana observarla. La pequeña sin dudarlo ni un segundó gritó pidiendo ayuda, y de esa forma frustraron su intento._

_Después de ese suceso su padre tomó medidas drásticas y la envió a este lugar donde estaba ahora, tenía apenas 17 años, y mientras sus compañeros de escuela continuaban con sus estudios ella estaba alejada de la realidad. Al menos ese lugar le sirvió para no reintentar sus acciones, ya que en ese espacio no tenía que ver la cara de sufrimiento de sus padres, lo cual hacia que ella pudiera llevar sus penas a sus anchas._

_Pasaron 5 años según le dijo su doctora, cinco años en los que no fue consiente ni siquiera entre el cambio del día y la noche. En cierta medida le agradecía a aquella doctora su ayuda, gracias a su dedicación, si al menos no estaba recuperada, si podía admitir que estaba un poco, solo un poco "mejor" entendiendo por mejor el hecho de ser consciente de la realidad. _

_Tan consciente estaba que no tardó en notar que estaba "sola". Nadie la visitaba, y no tardó mucho en enterarse de que "estaba muerta" La gran familia Hyuga había matado a su primogénita. Ante la sociedad, Hinata Hyuga había muerto en un "trágico accidente" y después de considerarlo pudo adivinar que era mejor para la respetable familia Hyuga tener una hija muerta que tener una heredera fuera de sus cabales._

_Por ello, decidió no armar alboroto alguno, seguiría con la farsa, de esa forma al menos, no ocasionaría más problemas. Al parecer era su destino estar ahí, y lo sopesó con "la mirada perdida" _

_Después de un inesperado corto año se acostumbró a aquella vida y supuso que así todos estarían felices. Tan felices como su doctora, aquella mujer amable que le hacía compañía todos los días, y que siempre le regalaba una sonrisa tan sincera como la que le estaba obsequiando a aquel hombre de cabello rubio vestido también de blanco, el cual observaba embelesado esos ojos jades y acariciaba aquel cabello de cerezo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Debía aceptarlo, esa joven era excelente actriz, por casi toda la charla lo había convencido, pero resulta que se topó con un hombre que intentaba hacer lo mismo que ella, fingir ante los demás un papel para no preocupar a otros. La pregunta ahora era… ¿A quiénes no quería preocupar y por qué? ¿Qué ocultaba Hinata Hyuga? Esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y se decidió aclararlas, no por morbo o por motivos médicos, sino porque realmente sentía un deseo de ayudarla. Él sabía perfectamente la agonía que representa fingir algo que no eres, y si se la podía evitar a ella, lo haría.

Al siguiente día realizó exactamente el mismo recorrido, visitó a Konohamaru, el cual esta vez está más serio, y a la defensiva, exactamente como un niño cuando le quiere llevar la contraria sus mayores. El doctor Namikaze solo se encogió de hombros, y volvió a casi sonreír sinceramente, ya que a su modo de ver, cualquier niño actúa así. Claro que él no podía realmente afirmarlo, ya que no tenía la bendición de conocer a un niño tan bien como a él le habría gustado.

Sai esta vez mostró una actitud diferente a la del día anterior, lo cual en muy corta medida lo ayudo con el diagnostico, aunque tal vez le llevaría unos días más.

Sasuke por su parte, esta vez notó la presencia de su doctor y no dejo pasar ni un segundo para mostrar su antipatía hacía el, el Namikaze por su parte se vio tentado a responder a las "agresiones" pero no tardó en recordar su posición como doctor. En cierta forma le agradaba la actitud de aquel chico, al menos él podía hacer sentir una emoción verdadera: la antipatía.

Con Gaara no hubo varianza entre el día anterior y este, si acaso es que le confirmó a Naruto que no le había prestado atención, ya que por su expresión indicaba que no tenía ni idea de quien estaba parado frente a él, por lo que una vez más Naruto se presentó como si fuera el primer encuentro.

Con Shikamaru solo se limitó a visitarlo para seguir guardando las apariencias, y porque le apetecía conversar con aquel chico, ya que sus pláticas no se asemejaban a las que podría mantener con alguien "cuerdo" o con alguien que "no lo está".

Y dejo a Hinata para el final. Se sorprendió a si mismo algo ansioso por llegar con ella, pero dejó aquella sensación y se dispuso a entrar. Esta vez ella estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía, por lo que se limitó simplemente a observarla, y se preguntó cómo actuaría ella ahora que él había insinuado el haber descubierto su secreto. No pasaron ni tres minutos para que ella "despertara".

-Ohaio Hinata, como estas – Le dijo una vez que ella abrió los ojos. Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse.- Oh… tal vez hoy interpretaras el papel de una muda ¿Me equivoco? – Sugirió.

- ¿De qué habla? – Le preguntó "extrañada".

- Vamos Hinata ambos sabemos que loca, lo que se dice loca, no estas – Le respondió el.

- ¿Y? – Hinata levantó la mirada muy segura.

- Me preguntaba si… - Comenzó a preguntar Naruto.

- ¿Si planeo seguir con la farsa? – Dedujo ella – No lo sé, depende de usted – Respondió encogiéndose de brazos.

- Bueno… por mí no habría problema en dejarte continuar, pero… me gustaría saber más del asunto para ayudarte a mentir – Le dijo colocándose aquella sonrisa vacía.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó girando un poco su cabeza.

- Me refiero a que si no te molestaría contarme tu historia – Le dijo el rubio.

- Está en mi expediente – Se limitó a responder.

- Se perfectamente como llegaste aquí… - Comenzó a decir

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Dudo mucho que en el expediente explique porque estas fingiendo estar demente, si es así, dime en que parte y no te molestaré – Le refutó.

- Con una condición – Dijo ella.

- Dime – Se mostró completamente dispuesto a cooperar.

- También quiero oír su historia – Le dijo ella.

-… - Naruto no dijo nada durante un tiempo, se quedó simplemente pensando – Muy bien – Aceptó al final.

- Bueno… supongo que ya sabe lo que me paso cuando tenía 16 años, y antes de que me diga que lo siente o lo lamenta, déjeme decirle que es mejor que se guarde sus palabras, nadie… - Comenzó a decir.

-… Puede sentirlo o lamentarlo como yo – Terminó la frase – Lo sé, no planeaba decir esas palabras, yo también sé cuánto duelen y se perfectamente que no ayudan en nada – Le dijo él – Después de todo, las formalidades y la educación la superamos ayer ¿no? – Le dijo este.

- Si, tiene razón – Le respondió ella – Bueno, un año después de eso llegué aquí, y pasaron más o menos 5 años en los que si estaba "loca" de verdad, hasta que poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la realidad. Dentro de esa realidad estoy muerta – Hinata observó como aquel hombre cambiaba su expresión de completa atención a confusión, por lo que sonrió casi sinceramente y rodó lo ojos – Me refiero a que dentro de esos 5 años mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era decirle al mundo que estaba muerta, y ya no quiero ocasionarles más problemas, por ello me esforzare en continuar la farsa para que ellos puedan seguir viviendo sus vidas y yo… bueno, yo pueda seguir aquí.

- Ya veo – Dijo analizando la información recibida – Eso es lo que te pone del otro lado – Le dijo.

- ¿Perdón? – Hinata estaba completamente confundida

- El hecho de que pienses en el bien de otros antes que en el tuyo, es un claro síntoma de lo que aquí llamamos "cordura" – Le explicó – Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó él.

- No lo sé – Fue todo lo que ella contesto y Naruto no preguntó más acerca de eso.

- Y… ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó a lo que ella simplemente rodó sus ojos. - ¡Oye! No me mires así, ¿Qué tal si convenciste a uno de tus doctores anteriores que te guardara el secreto? – Se excusó.

- No, la doctora Yamanaka no se dio cuenta en absoluto – Le confirmó y Naruto asentía mientras escuchaba – Pero la que sí creo que tenía sospechas era la doctora Haruno – Continuó y pudo notar como el gesto de aquel hombre cambiaba al escuchar la última palabra.

- Ya veo – Agregó con la mirada completamente triste.

- Lo que me recuerda, le toca contarme su historia. Tiene que ver con la doctora Haruno ¿Me equivoco? – Le preguntó ella.

- No creo que sea el momento – Respondió el poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Aaaahhh no, hicimos un trato, yo ya cumplí mi parte, ahora le toca a usted – Le dijo interponiéndose entre el doctor y la puerta.

- No me hace bien hablar de ello – Le respondió

- ¿Y cree que a mí sí? ¡Claro que no! Pero aun así lo hice, así que siéntese y comience a hablar – Le dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la silla.

-… -Naruto guardó silencio un momento y Hinata esperó pacientemente – Debido a que no tienes un expediente donde puedas leer mi historia, creo que tendré que empezar por el principio – Comenzó el Namikaze. – Yo llegué aquí hace 5 años, fue cuando la conocí a ella… Sakura – Pronunció su nombre con dificultad pero con verdadero anhelo – tampoco tenía mucho tiempo aquí, ambos éramos los nuevos, por así decirlo – Continuo – Sabes, antes yo solía ser muy extrovertido y ella también, por eso, aunque a veces nuestras personalidades chocaban, también nos ayudaron a llevarnos bien – Confesó – Y también solíamos ser muy intrépidos, y creo que por eso vivimos muy apresuradamente… Ahora me doy cuenta de que si hubiéramos ido más lento, tal vez hubiéramos disfrutado más – Le dijo a ella, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo.

Hinata tenía curiosidad de preguntar porque hablaba en pasado, pero podía suponer lo que había pasado, por ello, decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que el llegara a esa parte.

-Por eso después de un año de conocernos comenzamos a salir, e igual de rápido nos casamos – Declaró – Apenas hace unos años pensé que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ya que mi Sakura y yo íbamos a ser padres, pero… - Naruto suspiró tratando de contener las emociones.

- No se contenga, recuerde que… - Comenzó a alentarlo para que no se tragara las lágrimas.

- Gracias Hinata, pero como dijiste, las máscaras me ayudan a olvidarme, porque ellos eran mi vida – Sonrió amargamente – Pero el destino decidió llevarse mi vida y… bueno, al menos mi Sakura no está sola – Dijo terminando su discurso.

- Y… ¿Por qué finge? – Preguntó ella.

- Porque tanto ella como yo siempre nos hemos preocupado por ustedes, y creo que a ella le gustaría verme continuar con nuestra misión. Por eso, no puedo volverme loco, porque aún hay personas que me importan. Pero tampoco puedo estar lo que se dice "bien" porque mi vida se me ha ido, los amé más que a nada.

- Lo sé – Dijo ella causando la confusión de él – Lo digo porque los vi, más de una vez… Vi como la miraba, y como lo miraba. Debo confesar que en cierta forma ustedes me motivaban para continuar con la farsa – Le dijo a él causando aún más confusión – Al verlos podía imaginar que si me apartaba mi familia podía ser tan feliz como lo eran ustedes – Le confesó.

- ¿Y ahora que te motiva? Si ella ya no está… mi felicidad ya no está – Decía él.

- Desde que dejé de verla no lo sabía… Al principio me convencí de que tal vez se había mudado, o tal vez había encontrado otro empleo, lo supuse porque no vi a ninguno de los dos, pero… los rumores corren y aunque no los quería creer, un día lo vi y confirmaste aquellas habladas – Le respondió.

- Pero… aun no has contestado ¿Qué te motiva ahora? – Le insistió.

- Me motiva el recuerdo de esa felicidad, pero… usted lo pone difícil – Le respondió ella causando una vez más la confusión de él – Dice que ella… perdón, ellos, ellos eran su vida, su alegría, su esencia misma ¿no? Y mírese ahora, sonriendo tratando de olvidarse – Le respondió – Sus mismas palabras lo están sentenciando, quiere olvidarse de quien es, lo que significa que quiere olvidarse de ellos – Le explicó ella.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante el razonamiento de ella, Hinata tenía razón, al estar actuando como lo estaba haciendo estaba intentando borrar a Sakura y a su hijo, lo cual definitivamente no quería.

-¿Recuerdas su olor? ¿Recuerdas cada uno de sus gestos, al peinarse, al comer, al dormir, cuando estaba preocupada, cuando estaba enojada? – Le preguntó ella – Por eso te dije que no sonrieras, no a menos que sea sinceramente –

- Tienes razón en esa parte, me estoy dando cuenta de que comienzo a olvidarla, y no quiero, pero… ¿Cómo hacer que no duela? Porque debes saber que el pasado duele – Le preguntó.

- Y el presente y también el futuro. La vida esté llena de dolor, hay momentos de soledad, pero como tu bien lo sabes, también hay momentos de felicidad, los cuales no sabemos cuánto van a durar ni cuándo volverán y me gustaría poder darte una solución para que no duela, pero yo aún estoy en busca de ella – Le dijo con la mirada baja. – Si la hubiera encontrado ¿Crees que seguiría aquí? Por eso no me voy – Le dijo con una mirada apenada.

-… - Naruto sonrió esta vez sinceramente – Resulta irónico, parece que hemos cambiado los roles, si alguien nos escuchara, diría que tú eres la doctora y yo el paciente – Le dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

-… - Hinata no pudo evitar responder aquella sonrisa, simplemente la había contagiado, y si esa sonrisa pequeña había logrado eso, supuso que una sonrisa de "aquellos tiempos" hubiera sido irresistible – Es mejor así, ¿Qué tal se siente ese atisbo de alegría pura? – Le preguntó.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú que también sonríes sinceramente – Le dijo ensanchado más el gesto.

- Supongo que… bien, no encuentro otra palabra que describa la sensación – Le respondió.

- Sabes, tal vez por aquí valla la cura, he decidido ayudarte a encontrarla – Declaró seguro de sí mismo.

- Yo también lo creo, y claro que me vendría bien algo de ayuda – Confirmó ella.

- ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa te va bien? – Agregó él.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Una sonrisa sincera – Le respondió – te ves aún más hermosa – Dijo sin pensarlo e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca. Hinata por su parte solo pudo sonrojarse, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, y debía admitir que sentir la sangre subir por todo su rostro era una sensación agradable y estimulante que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

- C-Creo que debería irme – Dijo colocando su mano tras la nuca. Al alzar un poco la vista observó como ella cambiaba la sonrisa lentamente a un gesto de decepción, por lo que se apresuró a decir – Pero volveré mañana dattebayo! – Definitivamente, se estaba mareando por su cambio tan repentino, la prueba era su expresión que había olvidado desde hace años. Hinata asintió volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa.

Hinata observó como el doctor abandonaba la habitación dejando a su paso una sensación de nerviosismo acompañado de unas ansias por el mañana. Se recargó en la puerta sintiendo como su corazón latía arrítmicamente, tocó sus mejillas solo para comprobar que seguían encendidas. Sonrió y se dijo: No creí que fuera tan fácil dejar de fingir.

Naruto salió de la habitación y se quedó tras la puerta unos segundos, sopesando esos cambios en su ser. De repente una sonrisa completamente sincera y muy ancha surcó su rostro, miró al cielo y preguntó ¿Está bien que me recuerde un poco a ti, Sakura-chan? Y tras preguntarse eso comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sintiendo que tal vez ya estaba loco pues en su corazón podía sentir como Sakura respondía, y su respuesta era positiva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Eso es todo. Espero haberlo hecho bien, ya que es mi primera vez en este género. Y también le deseo mucho éxito a todos y toda las concursantes de este torneo._


End file.
